Prophecey of the Storm
by RunFromTheDarkness
Summary: (Previously known as Canvas of Memories)Katie doesn't know much about her past, but recently things have been clicking into place. New memories merge with old ones, removing almost all confusion. Except for the Guardian's confusion about why a new Guardian is needed, and if this new spirit even exists. Rated T for Bunny's language. The cover is a picture of Katie. I don't own ROTG.
1. Chapter 1:Memory flash

**A/n **

**Welcome to my first ROTG fan fiction!**

**Pitch: -mumbles- And your last...**

**-narrows eyes- Did you just threaten me? -Grabs my cell phone- Do I have to call Tooth?**

**Pitch: N-no! -shudders in fear-**

**Okay... Anyways, I don't own Rise of the Guardians, however I do own my OC's.**

* * *

_ Leaning over the edge of a crystal clear waterfall, a blond-haired girl stretched out her hand, attempting to catch a glimpse of the strange hummingbird like creature. The rock began to crumble, fear swimming in the five-year old's eyes. "Mommy!" screamed the child, plummeting towards the sharp, deadly, black rocks below.__"Katie!" gasped the girl's mother, racing towards the edge, hoping to make it in time. A cold gust of wind blew past the waterfall, carrying a young spirit, barely three hundred years old. The ice-cold spirit caught her. "W-who are you?" she breathed, staring at the boy in the blue hoodie. He smiled, a pure white, possibly blinding smile. "Jack, Jack Frost."_

Katie groaned, a bright light was shining directly in front of her face.

"Katie!"

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

Katie blinked a couple of times, her eyes adjusting to the light. "Where am I?" she said, scanning the blank, white room. The brunette by her bed frowned, "Health room." she responded nonchalantly, blowing some hair out of her face. "Again." grumbled a red-head. Katie grimaced, Sasha and Ashley were her best friends, scratch that, they were her only friends. "Anyways, Mrs. Hedge said you could go home after you woke up." stated Ashley, handing Katie her bag. "Thanks." she giggled, taking her bag and walking towards the door.

Walking down the dark street that lead to her home, Katie shivered. The wind was unseasonably cold for August. "I should have worn a sweater today." she murmured, rubbing her hands together. A puff of cloudy air appeared as she exhaled, "Ha! Weatherman didn't predict this did he!" she cheered, jumping up and down with joy. "No he didn't." Katie whirled around, "Who- What-Huh?" she stammered, mysterious voices from nowhere don't happen everyday. Do they? "Up here!" the voice called out, "On the lamppost!" Peering up at the top of the lamppost, Katie saw a boy in a blue hoodie and tattered brown pants. The boy had white hair, blue eyes, and a familiar smile. "J-Jack F-Frost?" she stammered, recognizing him from when she blacked out in gym. Jack stopped spreading frost on a mailbox, "Y-you can see me?" he asked, after all he didn't have many believers, besides Jamie and his friends. Katie paused, what sort of question was that? "Yeah, I guess I can." she said slowly, "Besides, aren't you supposed to be planning against Christmas?" All traces of fun and happiness left his face. "You've seen that movie." growled the winter spirit, "Bunny had a good laugh about that one." Katie glanced at her watch, trying to find an excuse to leave, "Gotta go," she stated, "Homework to be done, that sort of stuff."

Jack frowned as Katie left, "There's something familiar about her." he muttered, before asking the wind to take him home.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well... That was interesting.**

**Tooth: Oh, I remember her...**

**Really?**

**Tooth:Yes, she did such a lovely job at flossing.**

**Just don't spoil anything...**


	2. Chapter 2: Hoodies and Bad luck

** A/N**

**Yay! an update!**

**Bunny: An update? What are you bloody talkin' about Sheila?!**

**You wouldn't understand... Kangaroo.**

**Bunny: Hey! Who are you calling a kangaroo?!**

**You! -Bunny growls angrily- Oookaayyy... lets get on with the story!**

* * *

Frost dive-bombed into the workshop, thoroughly scaring the yeti' working on toys for children around the world. Jack was laughing till his stomach hurt. Paint, glue, and other materials such as glitter and yarn stuck to their long fur. The biggest yeti turned and growled at the winter spirit who caused all the mayhem at the North Pole, and a week before Christmas too. "What?" questioned Jack innocently, quite aware of the problem he had created. Phil huffed, the Chief yeti turned to tell his boss.

* * *

North sighed, Jack's idea of fun was the thing that got him on the naughty list in the first place. A large, impressive door in front of him hid the chaos inside from the holiday spirit's eyes, pushing open the decorated wood he stopped in disbelief. Pink, red, blue, and gold paint covered the walls in layers, mixing together to create almost every color in the rainbow. There was glitter and glue covering every inch of the room, not to mention yetis stuck in the quick drying solution, their fur matted in large clumps.

"Wvat happened!" the large Russian yelled, his face getting redder every passing second. Jack wished he could disappear into his hoodie, unfortunately that was not possible. "Well... You see..." stammered Jack, nervously gripping his staff. This was not good at all, North wasn't even this angry while fighting Pitch. "Jack... Wvat am I going to do with you?" sighed North, he really didn't want to say it, but Jack nearly put Christmas in great danger. North realized his mistake too late as frozen tears welled up in Jack's eyes. "Jack-" he began, but couldn't finish as Jack had just left in a swirl of icy snow.

* * *

North didn't understand, no one understood, Jack Frost was on his own. Again. He let the wind carry him back to his hometown, Burgess, back to his favorite believer, Jamie.

The frosty spirit snuck up slowly on the boy, carefully aiming a snowball at his head. It hit its target, and Jamie spun around, a smile widely sitting on his face. "Hey Jack!" he called out, waving to a mound of snow. The snow shifted and Jack leapt out of his hiding spot with glee. "Hey, you found me!" He cheered, eager to play with his buddy. Jamie laughed, the guardian of fun was the best! "Yep!" He replied, scooping up snow and packing it into the perfect projectile, the snowball.

* * *

_** (This memory happened before Easter... so you'll actually 'see' Tooth!)**"Mom! I'm not sleepy yet!" groaned a younger Katie, protesting the request to go to bed. Determined to see the Toothfairy, her mother's protests wouldn't stop her. "Fine, you better be asleep before midnight though." chuckled her mom, closing the door behind her. Katie was left in her extremely colorful room, putting the finishing touch on the small table. She figured the Toothfairy wouldn't like sugary foods, so the table supported a few fruits and berries. Climbing into her bed, she pretended to go to sleep, her eyes open slightly._

_ Twelve minutes passed before the wind chimes sounded, Waking the twelve-year-old. Emma bolted awake, gasping when she saw a hummingbird-like human. "W-Who are you?" she asked, also noticing the Winter spirit next to her. The hybrid waved cheerfully to her, Katie's eyes widening further when she spotted wings. "T-The Tooth Fairy?!" she gasped, her mouth wide open in shock showing the gap in her teeth. "Surprise!" cheered the fairy sheepishly. Katie continued to stare at Tooth, not noticing a puff-ball of feathers flying towards her, until it was too late. "Eep!" she squeaked, making the mini fairy fly back to her mother._

_ "I-I can't believe it.. the Tooth Fairy...IS REAL!" Katie stuttered, feeling herself sway slightly before falling down on her covers, and everything went black, Pitch black.**(Not the person, she just fainted from**_** shock.)**

Katie tapped her foot on the floor, chewing her eraser. She had to write a report on the History of Art, the most boring subject in the world.** (No offence to anyone...) **The only problem was that her mind refused to think of when the 'Mona Lisa' was painted. Images of white hair, blue hoodies, and sparkling white smiles seemed to flash before her. Sighing, Katie crumbled up the lined paper, casually tossing it in the trash along with failed artwork. Throwing on a silver hoodie, she climbed out the window and onto the roof, checking on her sister before she would climb the tree down. Katie smiled to herself, Lana had gone to sleep early after she lost her front tooth, dreams full of the usual tooth related wishes. In fact... she looked closer, her eyes widened, a teal green blur wiggled out from under her sister's pillow, retrieved a tooth and began flying out the window only to nearly fell out of the air when it saw Katie. The Mini Fairy then flew away, its feathers puffed up in fright. Katie frowned, "Well, that was.. strange." she whispered, spinning on her heel, returning to her bedroom. She reached to unlock the window, her fingertips brushing against a sandy material. "What-" she started, feeling strangely tired. Her balance worsening, Katie put her foot back, attempting to gain a better foothold, only to feel air underneath. "Oh crap." she whimpered, trying to regain her balance. But it was too late, and her scream pierced the cool air before abruptly stopping.

* * *

**A/N **

**Suspense! This is full of suspense!**

**-Sandy flashes images waaayyy too fast-**

**Sorry can't understand you...**

**-puffs of sand come from Sandy's ears-**

**Hey! If you have a question ask MiM! Anyways, please review before Sandy throws that elf across the north pole!-point towards the angry Guardian of Dreams-**


	3. Chapter 3: Prophesied

**A/N**

**Wow, last chapter was... interesting...**

**Jack: You're telling me!**

**Jack. You and a hundred something other people already know that.**

**Jack:-nearly falls off tree branch- hundred something?!**

**I don't know the exact amount okay!? Gosh... :P**

* * *

Wind rustled the fallen leaves, soaring through the dark neighborhood. The Elemental' tranquil visit was interrupted when a bloodcurdling scream sounded, and a frantic minifairy barged past her, fear flooding in her eyes. "Whoa, slow down there!" she yelped, creating a cushion of air that the little fairy slammed into. "S-sorry." stammered Baby Tooth, readjusting her grip on the tooth she held. Wind smiled, unlike many others, she had the power to communicate with all creatures, except any of the major spirits, not including Jack. "No problem." the blond said, sending a breeze to lift up Baby Tooth, "If you don't mind my asking," she started, looking Tooth's head fairy in the eyes, "Why were you scared?" queried the wind spirit, absent-mindedly creating mini breezes that rushed through the tiny town of Burgess. Baby Tooth looked down in shame, "I-I wasn't scared... j-just surprised..." Wind raised an eyebrow, "Did it have any thing to do with that scream?" Baby Tooth fluffed up her feathers to shield against Wind's cold breezes, "Nope!" Wind, however,didn't believe this, "Listen Baby Tooth," she whispered, "I've been around nearly as long as Mother Nature herself, and those sort of screams either came from you or..." she paused, kicking up some of the dead, autumn leaves, "Someone else..." she trailed off. The only spirits that could scream that high was Pitch Black and Jack Frost. Wind shook her head, conquered up a warm wind that lifted Baby Tooth higher, "See you later Baby Tooth!" she called out, sending the summer breeze back to the Tooth Palace.

Wind weaved between the houses, picking up the pace as her sensitive ears picked up the sounds of heavy breathing and sirens. "Ooh boy," she whispered, beginning to panic, for nothing good came from the sound of sirens.

* * *

**HUUUGE TIME SKIP!**

Katie smiled, it had been two months since the accident, and her arm finally healed. She joyfully skipped to the other side of her room, and peeked outside. Sure, it was a little rainy, but after not being able to be near water **(I'm pretty sure your not supposed to get you cast wet)**, she missed the feeling of the gentle raindrops landing on her skin.

Rushing downstairs, she yelled to no one in particular, "If you need me, I'll be at the park!"

**(Tiny time skip, about five minutes)**

Katie skipped across the stepping stones, the cold water tugging at her loose shoelaces. She watched the bright eyed animals timidly poke their noses out of their burrows, squeak and dart back inside. "Foolish animals..." she whispered, now gazing at the small songbirds frantically flying away. "Just what are you so scared of?"

* * *

**The ground will crumble.**

**What is prophesied will come to past.**

**There is no stopping it.**

**It is written in the stars.**

**The world shall fall by storm.**

* * *

**Sorry about that, whenever I try to delete it, i get a HUGE ****headache! Anyways, I hope you fallers realize that, L ZDV MRNLQJ! WRWDOOB PB LPDJLQDWLRQ!**


End file.
